Friends 11th season
by Soccer93
Summary: this is the 11th season of friends, and what i think they should have done. It is only what would be on disc 1 but i'm working on the rest of the disc's now.
1. Chapter 1

**Friends – 11****th**** season**

**Disc 1 :**

The one with the daycare : Monica and Chandler need to find somewhere to put the while they are at work, but are surprised that Ross's son (Ben) goes to the same daycare. Ross get's in a big argument about why he can't watch Ben.

The one with Mike's promotion : Pheobe get's Mike to play the piano at the coffee house, but Mike didn't know that someone in the audience wanted him to become famous and set him up in a music studio.

The one with Monica's stalker : Monica has a new fan from the resturaunt, but that fan likes her food as he follows her to her apartment and later Monica and Chandler realize that Monica's stalker is one of Pheobe's old friends.

The one with Joey's new agent : Joey's new agent is one of the best in New York, he helps Joey into a lot more play's and movies and later gets him back on the show "Days of our lives" as Dr. Drake Ramoray.

The one with the camping trip : Everyone decides to celebrate Joey getting his job back by going on a camping trip to New Jersey.


	2. Chapter 2

Friends 11th season

Friends 11th season

Disc 2:

The one with Joey's new girl : While camping up in New Jersey everyone is having a fun time but Joey gets lost while trying to find some firewood and ends up meeting a new girl that he never wants to leave.

The one where they're leaving : Everyone is getting packed up to leave but Joey refuses to leave for another while, and ends up staying in New Jersey for the weekend at her apartment.

The new people across the hall : Joey gets back from New Jersey to find that there are new people living in Chandler and Monica's place.

The one with the annoying neighbors : Joey can't stand the new neighbors as they wake him up in the middle of the night to make sure he's okay and make him go on trips to the movies with them and everything.

The one where Joeys girl comes back : Joey's girl that he met camping moved out and is now living with Joey. But Ross helps Joey get a new apartment in his building, Meanwhile Mike and Pheobe start looking for a house to live in.


	3. Chapter 3

Friends 11th season

Disc 3:

The one with Pheobe's new job – Pheobe tries to find a job but keeps getting turned down so Mike offers her a job at the record studio, Meanwhile Monica and Chandler are looking at some pet's.

The one with the bid – Mike and Pheobe have trouble finding themselves a house so Monica tells Pheobe that there is still a house for sale right next to them, so Mike and Pheobe put a bid on the house.

The one with Joes new place – Joey and Stacy (his new girl) end up getting the apartment a floor up from Ross and Rachel's place, but Rachel end's not liking Stacy at all because she won't leave her alone.

The one the celebration – Everyone ends up celebrating over Mike and Pheobe getting the house next to Monica and Chandler, but Monica got them a present that's to big for her house and Monica want's her to keep it because it's "special"

The one with Central Park – Everyone ends up going out to Central Park for the day and having a picnic but Emma ends up going to the hospital from a allergic reaction.


	4. Chapter 4

Friends 11th season

Friends 11th season

Disc 4

The one after the allergy – Emma ends up in the Hospital and does not take her eyes off her ever, when she goes anywhere Emma needs to be with her, but Monica gets mad because Rachel won't let Monica babysit Emma anymore.

The one where Pheobe won't go – Pheobe's new job with Mike doesn't go as planned and she refuses to be fired, meanwhile Chandler gets his glory by getting his first commercial idea on T.V.

The one where Mikes taken – Joey starts to hang out with Mike and decides that now that Chandler is gone he can hang out with Mike, but Pheobe gets no time with Mike so she does everything possible to make sure that Mike won't leave.

The one where Stacy went to far – Stacy finally gets a job and surprises Rachel when she ends up with the same job as Rachel, but Rachel becomes less annoyed with Stacy when Stacy tells her that she looks up to Rachel.

The one where Pheobe's pregnant – Pheobe becomes sick all day then becomes very surprised when she finds out that she's pregnant, Mikes the most surprised when he starts acting all weird.


End file.
